The invention concerns a learning system for learning learning contents. The invention further concerns a method of learning learning contents and a program logic of a learning program.
A learning system in which learning contents are displayed on a display screen is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,205.
The principle applies to any type of learning that a human being normally learns easily and something which the human finds to be really interesting. However, if something does not interest the human being, then he learns it only reluctantly, generally very slowly, only in such a manner that he does not really know it well, and also so that the human quickly forgets it again. Nowadays, in regard to learning in a school context, there are some activities such as, for example, spelling exercises, learning vocabulary, learning dates in history or learning formulae in chemistry, which many people do not like, which they find tedious, and for which it is therefore probably difficult to arouse interest on the part of such people.
The object of the invention is to provide a learning system, a method of learning, and a program logic of a learning system, whereby the learning of learning contents which arouse little interest is made easier.
The present invention is based on the realization that the brain of a human being, if he looks at something which is of interest to him, is opened up for the receipt of items of information. If at the same time something which is not interesting to him is also brought into play, that also penetrates well into the brain which is switched into a receiving mode, and it is therefore learned more easily.
Desirably, the learning contents are played into or introduced into the visual presentation in small portions, wherein the individual introductions are effected at spacings from each other with respect to time and the introduction time of a learning content is substantially shorter than the time interval between two successive introductions of learning contents. For example, the introduction of the learning content can be into a computer game. For that purpose, the learning content is called up out of a learning material memory and the game program is briefly interrupted for introducing the learning content. After the interruption, the game program is resumed until the next learning content is introduced. In that situation, because of the short length of the introductions of learning contents which can possibly be below the perception threshold, the interruptions in the game program are so short that playing of the game is not adversely affected. In that case, the learning content can be presented only during the interruption in the game or also while the game is continuing, if the game permits that.